Tama (TCG)
]] :For the character in the anime, see Tama. is a primarily white LRIG, with red as a secondary color. Tama's playstyle is extremely versatile, with many options for both offense and defense. Tama decks can push attacks through by returning enemy SIGNI to their hand, and their SIGNI are often difficult to take down due to their high power on the opponent's turn. Tama decks include many search cards, allowing them to easily find a SIGNI for a certain situation. LRIG cards Level 0 *infected WIXOSS *Kamone Fudahiki *Suteko *Tama *Tama and Ulith *Tama, New Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko *Tamayorihime ~THE ORIGIN~ *WHITE LRIG *Zero of Tamayorihime Level 1 *One of Tamayorihime, the Flame *Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, Crescent Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, First Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, Nova Miko *Tamayorihime, Small Gold Miko *Tamayorihime ~THE DAWN~ *Tamayorihime, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko Level 2 *Tama, Half Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, Gold-Shining Miko *Tamayorihime, Half Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko *Tamayorihime ~THE PROGRESS~ *Tamayorihime, Young Moon Miko *Two of Tamayorihime, the Roaring Level 3 *Tama, Silver Screen Miko *Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, Gold Crimson Miko *Tamayorihime, Lunar Eclipse Miko *Tamayorihime, Meek Miko *Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko *Tamayorihime, Thunder Miko *Tamayorihime ~The Looks of 0, and the Intellect Level of 3~ *Tamayorihime, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko *Three of Tamayorihime, Bullet's Final Sound *Three of Tamayorihime, Cross Flame *Three of Tamayorihime, Fiery Gun Dance Level 4 *Four of Tamayorihime, Brave and Bold *Four of Tamayorihime, Strangely United Flames *Tama, Foam Miko *Tama, Full Moon Miko *Tamayorihime ~Apocalypse~ *Tamayorihime, Dawn Miko *Tamayorihime, Daybreak Miko *Tamayorihime, Eternal Miko *Tamayorihime, Full Moon Miko *Tamayorihime, Golden Miko *Tamayorihime, Miko of the Moment of Dyeing *Tamayorihime, Miko of White Destruction *Tamayorihime, Old-Fashioned Miko *Tamayorihime, Sky Miko *Tamayorihime, Sun Miko *Tamayorihime, Sweet Olive Miko *Tamayorihime, Vermilion Miko Level 5 *Mayu, Genesis Miko *Mayu, True Name Miko *Tamayorihime Five, the Flame *Tamayorihime Five Remodeled, the Flame *Tamayorihime, Miko of Nature's Beauty *Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko Tama-limited cards ARTS *Avalon Throw *Clean Boundary *Eternal Karma *Fafnir *Get Up *Last Select *Modern Boundary *Rococo Boundary *White Hope SIGNI Level 1 *Bonya, Small Bow *Bow, Shooting Bow (Life Burst) *Ohan, Small Shield (Life Burst) *Quilizer, Small Gun (Life Burst) *Sanpoke, Great Knowledge Play *Yukiato, Great Knowledge Play (Life Burst) Level 2 *Hastall, Medium Spear *Hengao, Benevolent Play (Life Burst) *Kamakura, Benevolent Play *Magatama, Treasured Instrument *Sephiram, Shooting Bow (Life Burst) *Spring, Benevolent Play (Life Burst) *Yomifuda, Benevolent Play Level 3 *Achilles, Greatshield *Ball Pool, Praiseworthy Play *Bed Merry, Praiseworthy Play *Catapul, Greatbow (Life Burst) *Clotho, Left Thread of Fate (Life Burst, Cross) *Dora, Roaring Left Gun (Cross) *Doslaf, Roaring Right Gun (Cross) *Gatling, Roaring Gun *Inarikagi, Greatsword *Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument (Life Burst) *Pakkuncho, Praiseworthy Play *Rubber Shot, Praiseworthy Play (Life Burst) *Snowball Fight, Praiseworthy Play (Life Burst) *Takeuma, Praiseworthy Play (Life Burst) *Tlet, Gauntlet (Life Burst) *Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy Level 4 *Aias, Ultimate Shield (Life Burst) *Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering (Life Burst) *Arcgain, Master Play Princess (Life Burst) *Athena, Goddess of Blessing *Energe, Original Spear (Life Burst) *Firerage, Ballista (Life Burst, Cross) *Gustaft, Center Ballista (Life Burst, Cross) *Hammer, Ultimate Breaker (Life Burst) *Heckler, Ballista (Life Burst, Cross) *Hestia, Altar of Sacred Fire (Life Burst) *Hoiwas, Ballista *Itsukutomo, Ultimate Sword *Keropachin, Master Play *Odin, Divine Protection of Angels (Life Burst) *Pricas, Master Play Princess (Life Burst) *Rokukei, Ultimate Sword *Romail, Helmet Armor (Life Burst) *Snow Daruma, Master Play (Life Burst) *Surface-to-Air, Ballista (Life Burst) *Taser, Ballista Level 5 *Arc Energe, Original Spear (Life Burst) *Guskru, Attacking Ballista (Life Burst) Spell *Arc Aura (Life Burst) *Flying Trigger *Get Bound (Life Burst) *Get Charge *Get Grimoire (Life Burst) *Get Grow (Life Burst) *Get Dantalian *Get Index *Kung Fu Kick *No Gain (Life Burst) *Strategy Gale (Life Burst) Tama support cards ARTS *Byzant Defense Trivia *Tama appears in the artwork of the DMX-22 printing of the Duel Masters card DNA Spark. Both Duel Masters and the WIXOSS TCG are manufactured by the Takara Tomy toy company. Category:Tama Category:White